The present invention relates generally to a method for preparing edible food flavoring pellets, and more particularly to a method for preparing such pellets having a formulation high in protein. Food flavoring pellets, particularly edible food flavoring pellets have traditionally been prepared by techniques utilizing relatively high quantities of flavoring in the formulations. However, the present concept provides for a method of preparing such edible food flavoring pellets utilizing only a modest or scant amount of flavoring in the formulation, with a substantial portion of the flavoring being derived from the preparation technique. The technique provides homogeneous mixtures of components with enhanced flavoring characteristics, since the exposure to elevated temperatures is held to an absolute minimum, thereby preserving the character and quality of the flavoring ingredients including vitamins, such as Vitamins C and E.
In the past, it has been normal practice to utilize cooking or baking vessels for the preparation of formulations for high protein edible food flavoring pellets. These vessels will normally retain the charge of material at a relatively high temperature for an extended period of time, thereby causing deterioration of the flavoring or nutritional ingredients. In addition, the flavoring ingredient may become fugitive in such a process, and thus inconsistencies in flavor, from batch to batch, may reasonably be expected to occur. The concept of the present invention provides a technique for preparing such formulations with a high degree of product consistency, quality, and character.